


Invisible [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-20
Updated: 2009-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Invisible' by eledhwenlin</p><p>Prompt: Unseen</p><p>Sometimes Duck felt invisible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Invisible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405326) by [eledhwenlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin). 



> The podfic was first posted 20th May 2009.

**Length:** 1min:21sec

 **Download & Streaming link:** [mp3-file (1.3 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/r65g1406m51vjhz/Invisible.mp3) or [audiobook (1.3 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/09cx0bc9x9b5qw3/Invisible.m4b)

 **Download link audiofic archive:** [mp3-file (1.3 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2200905251.zip)


End file.
